


"Just say you like it already!"

by eliets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Gen, McDonald's, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliets/pseuds/eliets
Summary: America was just going to McDonald's to grab some lunch like he does frequently, but when he arrived in the restaurant, he saw someone he would never expect to see there.





	"Just say you like it already!"

It was a pretty, sunny day.

The American nation walked excitedly through the streets, hands in the pockets of his hoodie and a smile on his face. Since it was lunchtime, he was going to the nearest McDonald’s to grab some food, like he always would.

He was a fast walker, so it didn’t take him very long to reach the place. The nation happily greeted the people who worked there. He was a very frequent costumer, so he knew pretty much all the employees.

America then got in the long line and checked his phone mindlessly to distract himself, thinking of what he was going to order. After a couple minutes of nothing unusual happening, something caught his attention.

“I’d a like a Big Mac and a coke, please.” Said a familiar, british-accented voice. America immediately took his eyes off his phone, searching for the source of that voice.

It came from the guy in the very front of the line, the one who was ordering. A blond man with messy hair who wore a white dress shirt and a green sweater vest, and a voice a little too much like England’s. Wait, could it be…

“Nah.” America quickly dismissed the thought, going back at gazing his phone’s screen “England hates McDonald’s.” He remembered vividly all the times the british nation insulted the food and refused when America offered him a hamburger. It couldn’t be England.

So he simply ignored the guy and patiently waited in the line. Then he ordered his food, got it and walked up to a table, ready to stuff his face with a delicious burger and some fries.

When he was about to take a bite, he heard the familiar voice again.

“Shit!” The guy cursed. He had almost spilled coke all over himself, America could see it because he was in a table pretty close to his.

When America heard him again, he instantly turned his face in direction of the sound, and when he saw that the guy had some unreasonably thick eyebrows, it became 100% clear who that guy was.

It was England.

The American nation’s eyes widened and he smiled.

“England!” He greeted in a slightly too loud voice, catching the fellow nation’s attention “Hey, dude!”

“What? America?” The british nation turned his face to him, shock in his green eyes “I-I mean, Alfred?” He corrected himself, which remembered America that they should use their human names when in public.

“Yeah!” America got up from his seat, got his food and went to seat in the same table of his friend “Didn’t expect to see you here, Artie!”

“I already told you not to call me Artie.” The british man hissed.

“Whatever you say, Artie.” He mocked, laughing when England rolled his eyes “But I really didn’t expect to see you here! Didn’t you say you hated McDonald’s and all?” He casually asked, taking a bite from his hamburger. England froze up for a brief second.

“I…I do hate it!” The other man responded, crossing his arms “I’m just eating here because it’s cheaper.” He stated.

America snorted. Even he, a guy known for being ridiculously oblivious, could see clearly that the brit was lying.

“Pff, you totally like it!” America laughed, making England huff in anger.

“I don’t!” He hissed “I’m only eating this crap because it’s cheap and more practical.”

“Just say you like it already!” He kept on teasing, taking more bites of his hamburger — And it was freakin’ delicious, by the way.

“I don’t like this shitty food!” England huffed again.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Artie.” The american mocked, quickly finishing his hamburger and moving on to the fries “Just say you like it! Nothing to be embarrassed about, american food really is the best after all!” He boasted, grinning.

“Bloody hell, I told you! I don’t like this food!” England was pretty close to yelling at America, who just thought all of that was really funny “It’s too greasy and it tastes like shit!”

The american laughed again and said nothing for a while, just stuffed his face with fries and then washed them down with coke, finishing his food in an almost inhuman speed while the british man stayed quiet with his arms crossed.

“Hey, Artie” He said after eating the last bit of his food, catching the other man’s attention.

“What is it, git?” England asked, his voice showing how displeased he was.

“If you hate McDonald’s that much, then can I have your burger?” America asked, grinning mischievously. England narrowed his eyes in anger, and the american nation prepared himself for the incoming funny reaction.

“You know what?” The brit pushed his food towards the american “Eat it. Just eat it. I don’t care. I don’t even like that crap anyway!” He crossed his arms, fuming, and turned his face to the side, trying not to look directly at America or the food.

“Hell yeah!” America grabbed the hamburger “Then I’m going to eat everything~” He smirked, slowly bringing the hamburger close to his lips “And I’m not gonna leave anything for you~”

England briefly looked at him but then averted his eyes again, huffing.

He waited a couple seconds, still with that silly smirk in his face but not taking a single bite of the food. He wanted to see England admitting that he liked it.

“Did you hear me, Artie~?” He asked teasingly. The brit kept his posture but America knew he was about to give in “I’m about to eat it, look! Look, Artie!”

And as expected, he gave in. He quickly turned his gaze back to America, uncrossed his arms, and sighed.

“Okay, give me my bloody burger back right now.” Was what he said, making the younger man’s smirk grow wider.

“Only if you admit you like it!” He mocked. England rolled his eyes and sighed loudly one more time.

“Alright. I like it. So what?” England mumbled, avoiding to look at the american nation in the eyes.

“I knew you liked it!” America chirped, a wide grin in his face, and handed back the burger to England.

The brit got his burger back and took a bite, silent for a moment and staring America, who was still grinning like he just heard the best news of his life.

“Are you seriously that happy about it?” England asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow. America nodded excitedly “You’re such a child.” He said.

“Hey!” The American pouted “I'm no child, Eyebrowsland!"

“Yes, you are.” This time it was England’s turn to tease “And don’t call me that!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was another tumblr request!! it was really fun to write.  
> if you wanna request something, my tumblr is taiesh.


End file.
